Watery Love
by K. A. Slate
Summary: Morpha, summoned by Ganondorf, has been sent to kill the Hero of Time, but Morpha wants to make him his mate. Will Link return the water demon's affections? Or will this end badly? Rated T for minor sexual stuff and swearing. ((SEQUEL Aqua Marin))
1. The Summoning of Morpha

**Watery Love**

* * *

"Arise!" Called a deep voice. "Arise, demon of the blue waters! Take forth your step to the world to deliver my hell!"

In the depths of a murky pool of purplish blue water, a figure of a man stirred at the man's call. His long light blue hair flowed in the dark currents. His skin was snow white that glowed a faint blue. The creature's fuchsia eyes locked with the man's. He arose from the pool and took a step forward, naked and wet.

In front of him was now the silhouette of a tall, dark, and huge man. Probably an older man than he was. His eyes were ruby colored, and his skin was a sick olive green and his hair was rather orange to say the least. Behind him were two piggish guards holding spears in his hand.

Looking around the old rustic ruins of the place he stood in, he found nothing but dead things. Taking in a deep breath, he almost choked on the air of the putrid smell. The man looked at him and smiled a malevolent type smile. To this reaction, the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Why have you summoned me?" The creature asked, in a gurgled voice.

"Water demon Morpha, I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos and Lord of Darkness. I have summoned you with my power, so you can take any form to defeat my nemesis; the Hero of Time. He is the only one that will ruin my plans for world domination. Your mission is to go to the Water Temple, do what you wish to the sage of water. Your task is to eliminate the Hero of Time. Don't fail me!"

"I will do what is required of me." the water demon said, bowing slightly.

"Of course you will." Ganondorf raised his hand and in a flash of purple light, Morpha was inside the Water Temple.

Morpha looked around, the gloomy room, then his eyes narrowed on the filthy water in the center of his lair. He plunged his hand in the water and the entire pool glowed, when the light faded the water sparkled clearly and cleanly.

Smiling at his accomplishment he dove into the the body of water, converting to his demonic form, and slithered absently through the streams.

Suddenly, there was a bang, like a stone door slamming shut. Quickly, the creature dove to the very depth of the pool and camouflaged with his surroundings. Peering up with his form's one eye, he saw a boy with the yellow hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly, his kind's instincts take over and Morpha felt a desire to make the boy his mate.


	2. The BlueEyed Swordsman

The Hero of Time practically spilled his way into the room, panting, heaving from the relentless swimming that was necessary in reaching these chambers, not to mention his escape from the mystical darker half of himself.

That had done nothing more than scared the living day lights out of him. He recalled the leering gaze of the other, a mockery of himself tainted with a darker nature, one of which so sinister it sent chills down his very spine. Or it could have simply been because he was drenched and miserable, but he knew for certain that even as courageous as he had been deemed, there was something within Morpha that made him the very boy he was seven years ago; cold and very afraid.

It was almost typical that the doors had not only sealed themselves with bars, but also shunned any way of escape with a barricade of sheer magic.

_Must be the keeper of this dungeon at work._ he thought, taking a good look at his surroundings.

It was definitely a hideous room, ugly only a figure of what was splayed before him. Link noticed the walls were nothing more than unwelcoming, protruding from their rise being stone picks ready to joust any who happened to land against them. Strangely the center of the room was shaped rather peculiar; platforms jutting from clear blue water, the only thing inviting thing that stood out with the crude decor of the room.

A peering globe of bluish light peered from beneath the Kokiri cap atop Link's head. It was Navi and she too was quite drenched as well, and awfully whiny at that. Link felt her writhing about, finally prying herself out from his hat to bellow unnecessary rantings, "I don't like the looks of this place at all, Link."

And in response the tiny fairy received a rather exhausted sigh and rolling of blue eyes. Link was well aware that this had to have been the final room of the Water Temple. Of course, Navi had something to say about almost every room, so instead of heeding her warning he simply let it at that.

Link suspected that something was bound to happen any moment-it was a matter of time! Though suspicious, he never seemed to loose his abundant curiosity. It must have followed him from his youthful years, he assumed attempting to keep his sense focused on anything that would pose any threat to him being there. A warrior would be intelligent wielding a sword and shield, keeping a close eye on the enemy at bay, but seeing as how nothing seemed to be around, Link found no reason he should bring about his tiny arsenal.

That would be his first mistake however... Completely unaware of the creature beneath the surface. The oblivious Hylian kept his eyes averted from the center of the room, being that of the most significant portion as well. Instead the young adolescent was caught staring at the nasty spikes encompassing the entire room with a distasteful scowl. Before he would even know what hit him, Morpha's tentacle slid in a sly circle, first starting about the boy's feet then capturing his waist.

"Watch out!" Navi called but only moments too late.

Morpha lifted Link high off the ground, holding him, simply keeping him a midst its grasp.

"Gah!" Link placed a gloved hand on the liquid arm pressing in hopes of slipping his body through what he assumed would have been a watery substance, but was unsuccessful in evading the creatures grasp. Soon he found himself losing one of his arms to yet another lock of Morpha's tussles, rendering him almost completely helpless to the creatures whelm, but still he had his left arm free to do the will of the Master Sword. Pulling free the sword of Evil's Bane, Link went to attack the tendril with the hilt, unable to do any damage with the blade considering their closeness.

Morpha resisted, taking only the minimum damage from the hilt of the Master Sword. Unfortunately it had to be the blade that tarnished evil, not the butt of the sword. Although unsuccessful, the move did nothing more but enrage the monster, His next motive was to relinquish the boy of his toy and so he did, sliding a third tendril into play, taking Link's last chance of breaking free and rendering him completely helpless.

The Hylian screamed upon his very wrist being turned in a direction not meant for it to be, a small snapping sounded as well as the release of the reputable Master Sword. Metal upon stone rang through the chamber colliding with the very echo of Link's agonized outcry, the Master Sword completely out of the picture now. Fluttering once about his head, Navi was quick to follow the fallen blade to the ground dancing about it frantically as she witnessed the rendered Hero of his mighty sword. Now what was Link to do, she worriedly bounced about hoping her efforts would attract his eye in case he managed himself from Morpha's grasp.

Unable to nurse his quite possibly broken wrist, the Hero of Time remained unable to do much of anything but settle in his confinement, but even that was beginning to administer a great deal of pain upon his ribs as Morpha began to constrict. Well now wasn't this a pretty situation, he thought bitterly, gaping for much needed air.

What would happen next however made him forget about oxygen all together for a split second, as Morpha unleashed yet more of his tentacles, it overlapped its muscles restraining Link's entire upper body with merely one large thread, the other two letting loose of his lower half. To the blond's surprise he felt something quite literally probing him, and at first it seemed coincidental considering the fact that he was wanted dead, not tormented.

But the probing wouldn't let up, and it was now quite obvious what the organic water creature was searching for as it poked around beneath his tunic, latching, sucking itself to his tights. "Oh Goddesses no," he pleaded, suddenly sounding ever so meek. It was as though he suffered from a complete personality change; the rampant Hero of Time struggling for his freedom reversing to the timid little boy back at the Kokiri Forest, scared and confined.

Upon the fallen Master Sword Navi had pranced around, panicked, worried, frightened beyond all she had ever been, she took noticed of the paled expression upon the Hylian savior. At that point Navi sought to reach Link once again, although in all reality there was nothing someone her size could do but watch the young man endure. "Oh no," she gasped softly fluttering softly in front of Link's desperate complex. Not a single thing she could do... And sadly Link was well aware of that.

Still the watery masses searched for a way to surpass the obstacle that was obviously in its path, finally issuing a gurgling sound in frustration in a manner of giving up, which renewed the Hylian's hope of freedom. For the very first time Link witnessed the source of Morpha's power thus being a nucleus of some kind. He had to figure a way of getting to its core and destroy it. But the boy's hope would be short lived as the beast suddenly went for the tights yet again, though this time violently, ripping with watery needles at the garbs from beneath his tunic, gashing the tender flesh in the process.

Another cry came from the captive savior of Hyrule, who flung around within the muscles as another attempt was made to wrench himself free. Still his wrist gave him an amount of trouble, at this time he ignored it-he had too- thrusting about trying to break loose, but once again to no avail.

Morpha simply with held its grip about the Hylian with ease, however waiting for the young Hero to tire out and settle his struggling, he tried to whisper calmly into his mate's ear but he could not speak in this form.

Link was persistent however, his huge awe-struck sapphires set on the blade that had been cast from his hand previously, and then upon the tiny fairy before him who only returned his hopeless gaze with her piteous cries.

Fleeting from the screaming fairy, he shot his glance back toward the Master Sword. There was no way in reaching that sword from this distance, and not to mention another issuing was rousing. The loss of air was starting to get to him in the worst way, his mind swimming from the loss of blood flow to his brain. He couldn't think straight, see straight, much less set matters straight with the condition he was suddenly taken to. This was Morpha's cue to act on the others exasperation, the tendril slithering up the Hero's leg slowly, the saline trickling about Link's rendered body sickened him even in his current state of weariness.

Morpha's arm continued to trail up the blond's leg until it ceased its ascend beneath Link's blue Zora's tunic. Delirious, and in very much need of air, the Hero pleaded for his own life, not that of Hyrule's, not that of Zelda's, or anyone else. Just his own.. Was he selfish for doing so? That didn't matter now..

"Please, don't do this," he blatantly begged the being to stop, not caring if Morpha could comprehend his pleas or not.

But Morpha did not want to. He wanted this creature to be his and there was only one way to do that. He slipped around the boy's leg twice before exploring other regions of the Hylian body. One part of him captivated his interest and an arm wrapped about one side, squeezing with affection.

The young Hylian adult shivered, cold, wet and removed of his dignity, and quite scared out of his wits currently. Closing the pools of cyan, Link refrained from the welling tears hoping that he would be able to amuse the creature, then be released in a moments notice to slay it vengefully for doing what it did to him.

Although he received opposite of what he prayed for, Morpha intrigued by this form of play slithered around the other side of Link's tight end, squeezing harder this time, painfully administering is endearment and fascination with the boy's body. Another shout sounded from the Hero of Time, pitiful as it sounded, it still held strong, echoing relentlessly throughout the chamber.

At this point Navi was fearful for the Hero of Time, his servitude toward Hyrule would be short lived and Ganondorf would wreak havoc without a moments notice upon hearing of Link's demise. Although, that was the least of her worries, the tiny fairy flicked back and forth from the Link to the water organism, then finally dwindled toward the Master Sword. In all her efforts to heft the blade it was useless in trying. She was just too small.. And so the small glowing being dropped like a may fly landing against the shimmering blade that unleashed the gates of time and from there she cried.. Cried for her Hero.

In the back of Morpha's mind; the cries of his love were beginning to bother him, they began to sound unpleasant, yet he had places to uncover, sliding a watery arm between the boy's ass to seek the small area shelled by the muscular units of flesh.

This instantly sent Link into a panicked frenzy. He didn't want it this way; he didn't want to loose all that he held onto to this creature! He had wanted to preserve his youth, unable to have gotten to live his childhood and now already loosing his precious virginity all in one blow. The tears that he held back were brimming yet again, though the red-hot pellets of water poured this time, mingling with the cooler droplets of saline all about his face.

This was it. This was how it was going to happen. His first, and if he would have it any other way his last. He'd be too humiliated, to embarrassed and ashamed to admit to his future lover what had happened. It would sicken them surely, and in disgust they would shun him away.

While devoid of precious oxygen, delirious by his own panicked assumptions, and shrilling like a child, Morpha made a sound which emitted from the nucleus that represented possible amusement. As though sensing Link's turmoil, the tentacle stopped its probing, sliding in between the legs again to meet Link's own precious organ.

The watery demon relieved its grip only slightly, allowing the Hylian to slump in sheer exhaustion against the mammoth sized tendril, gasping, choking, spitting for air. It was as though Morpha administered its own sickening version of sympathy, looping a smaller arm created from the larger about Link's member, cradling it at first to allow the boy to recompose and recognize the monster's next agenda.

Wide eyed and fearful, Link thudded his free fists against the wrapped arm, then recalled the wrist once he struck Morpha for the first time. Once again the shrouding echo followed by a sudden curse filled the room, "Dammit!" he took his wrist against his chest as though holding it there would provide him less pain.

Morpha took this opportunity to begin its work, moving its grasp up and down the length of the young man's nether region. A tender hue of crimson shaded Link's countenance as he threw his head back attempting to avert his attention elsewhere as the monster began a rhythmic process. "No, please!" he was louder this time, pleading with all his heart, his spirit breaking with every motion made. With the last remaining if his strength he screamed. "STOP, **PLEASE**!" Then slumped unconscious against the monstrous arm holding him.

Morpha final snapped out of his trace and flinched at the cry. _What am I doing? _When the boy went limp in his arms, he stopped stroking him and stared with his one eye. _What have I done?_ A new feeling swelled inside his soul, horrible and sickening. Guilt.

With tender care, he relieved the pressure gripping the Hylian, and lowered him down, placing him softly on the hard cold floor. Looking at his damaged ribs, broken wrist, and all the cuts he gave his precious mate. That blue ball of light was so annoying, with all that yelling, disturbing their peace. Morpha reached out an arm and swatted the little fairy, rendering her unconscious as well. Then he turned to the boy, seeing him in that state, injured, helpless, and completely vulnerable twisted his gut unpleasantly.

Morpha twisted his watery form and took his humanoid shape once again. He walked over to the boy and knelt over him; his long blue hair fall off his pale shoulders caressing the blonde's cheek.

_How could I have done this thing to you, this horrible, disgusting act?_ He lifted his hand to touch the boy, but his hand wouldn't move. _This was wrong. It _is_ wrong._

Morpha turned towards the water and held out his hand. Slowly the water began to churn and rise something else began to appear. A round swirling spot curled into existence at the center of the pool, and an object formed from the light substance he could summon. A heart rimmed by a shiny, silver frame fell straight into Morpha's hand once it had solidified; Morpha turned to the injured hero on the stone floor and placed the large, magical heart on his body.

Almost instantly, it began to disperse into an essence of light once again. It swirled around, enveloping his body in light. It almost seemed to form a cocoon around his figure, and finally, when it at last receded, Link was restored. His injuries completely healed and his clothes were restored, as if he'd never been touched before by the water demon.

The boy stirred, and the demon pulled away. He just felt strange and only knew of what his kind did in these situations. He was summoned to kill this beautiful creature, and he stole the innocence from him. _The only way I can take away his true pain is to alter his memories._

And so the demon got to work, he placed both watery hands on either side of the boy's temple and chanted the ancient of magics in song. His hands glowed as the memories of his actions were replaced with those of the boy slaying him and freeing the water sage. When the deed was done, Morpha repeated the spell on the tiny fairy, altering her memories as well.

Morpha sighed as he stood up. He could not return to Ganondorf having failed his mission, not that he was intimidated by the Dark Lord, he was a demon after all; and as such a mortal is no match against an immortal.

_Not that it matters, once this boy leaves this temple I will be alone once again._ The demon looked down as Link stirred again, fearing that he might wake up and see him, Morpha turned quickly and dove into the water. Diving to the very depth to where the Water Sage was encased in ice, Morpha touched the frozen coffin and removed his curse on the trapped Water Sage.

Suddenly the water that was in the temple, drained out and onto the lake. Morpha gasped as that act drained him of his energy, then a light shone from where the waking sage was, he quickly used what was left of his magic to transport him out of the temple.

Just then, Link opened his eyes, groaning he sat up. "Did I pass out? Not very heroic for what is expected of me."

Just then his companion, the tiny blue fairy, Navi opened her eyes. She glittered within view of the glowing aura in the middle of the room, dancing softly, her delicate wings humming a sincere compassion for her beloved Hero of Time. she looked around curiously, then flew over to her hero. "Link, Link! Are you okay? What happened?"

Link waved her away from his face. "I'm fine. I just passed out after defeating that water... thing." He picked himself off the floor and sheathed his blade.

"Well, if you are so fine and dandy, then come on! You have to continue your quest!" She huffed.

Link sighed and nodded at the pushy little fairy. Then walked into the aura of blue and white allowing it's gentle air to carry his body upward, out of the temple's confining walls. When finally he and his fairy reached the surface of what was apparently the Triforce pedestal among Lake Hylia, where Sheik met up with him once again to teach him the next mystical tune to take him to yet another temple, to further the completion of his quest.


	3. The Current Takes

On the banks of Lake Hylia, the unconscious humanoid figure of Morpha was sprawled on the sandy shore, the restored water lapped at his body, urging its master to awaken. On command, the demon opened his eyes, revealing their magenta color and slowly got to his feet. The lake had been restored to its former beauty, the water was clean and sparkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, movement caught his eye and he whipped around to see a fish that was trapped on land, desperately trying to reach the water.

The demon acted quickly, he gently scooped up the scaly creature in his hands and place it in the water, the fish swam away quickly as soon as it felt the water underneath it's tiny fins.

The demon watched idly at the lake, how it refused to stay in one place and constantly move. But where was it moving to? Curious, the demon stepped into the water taking a zora form, he dove in.

Tracing the currents to underground streams, he swam, and kept moving forward till he could feel the saltiness of the sea flowing around him. Morpha stopped, and watched the underwater life slowly emerging from their hiding places. One small violet spiked fish swam in front of him, stopping to stare at the master of water. A smile spread on the demon's blue face as he reached up to scratch the fish under it's chin, then lightly tapped it on it's nose. The fish puffed up five times it's size after being touched. Morpha laughed at the reaction, then frowned when the fish suddenly deflated then swam away as fast as it's fins could carry it.

Suddenly a powerful current slammed into his back sending him sailing through the sea. Using his powers he tried to control it, but this one would not respond to him, it's speed did not cease in the slightest. Desperately he tried to swim his way out, but the current wouldn't allow that either.

_What is happening? I can't brake from it's path! The current is too strong!_ He thought as he helplessly fought the current.

"_**Then let the current take you and accept our quest, Mora of the Blue Water."**_ Three female voices said at once.

That was the last thing he heard as his form changed back to his humanoid form against his will, and the darkness consumed his consciousness.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
